L'homosexualité qu'est ce que ça change?
by Capricette
Summary: Harry se découvre homosexuel. Voici les déceptions et les avancés d'un homosexuel, d'un garçon comme les autres avec ses doutes, ses joies, ses problemes... Il n'y aura pas de scène hot. Homophobes, cette fic est spécialement pour vous !
1. L’antre des Potter

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! J'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire une fanfiction sur l'homosexualité où j'aimerai mettre tout ce que je pense vis-à-vis d'elle. Je m'inspirerai des histoires que j'ai vécu. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

En tous cas je dois vous prévenir que je ne respecte pas du tout les livres et la mort de certains personnages de J.K Rowling. Je ne fait que lui emprunter les noms des personnes pour défendre une cause qui me tient à coeur. Lily et James sont vivants et ils ont un deuxième fils de 14 ans : John. Voldemort n'existe pas. Pourtant la rivalité Serpentard-Griffondor existe et Harry entre en sixième année tandis que son frère est en quatrième année.

Chapitre 1 : L'antre des Potter

Aujourd'hui je viens d'avoir 16 ans. Tout c'est passé merveilleusement bien. Mes parents et mon frère m'ont offert plein de cadeau.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin. Mon réveille sorcier indiquait 7h36 ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi matinal que ce jour là : le 31 juillet ! Je me suis levé et aie décidé de descendre dire bonjour à ma famille. J'ai posé la main sur la poignée de ma porte pour l'ouvrir. Tient c'est bizarre je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fermé hier soir ! A peine ai-je actionné la poignée qu'une douce musique retenti dans tout le manoir. _Happy birthday to you ..._ Merci tout le monde !

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je descends l'escalier, me laissant guidé par l'odeur alléchante du gâteau fait-maison de ma mère. En arrivant dans la cuisine toute ma famille est réunie. Mon père James avec ces cheveux en bataille pareil que les mien, ma mère Lily que j'adore avec ces yeux vert qu'elle ma donné et mon frère que j'aime bien aussi même si parfois il est chiant ! John il s'appelle ce petit chenapan né le 12 octobre 1992. Il rentrera en quatrième année à Poudlard cette année. Et comme si il devait me suivre partout, il a lui aussi atterrit à Griffondor !

Tous les trois me sourient et on s'assied ensemble pour manger. Je prend du bon jus de citrouille accompagné d'œuf et de bacon. Mon père prend alors la parole de sa belle voix que j'admire :

- Harry, aujourd'hui sera une journée un peu spéciale. Après le petit déjeuné, je t'emmenai quelque part. C'est la grande tradition des Potter. Ensuite nous reviendront à la maison et tout sera comme chaque année.

- Bien Papa ! dis-je sur un ton tout excité.

Je suis vraiment impatient de savoir ce que mon père veut me montrer. Ca doit être important. Je finis de manger en vitesse et file dans ma chambre. Je cherche de quoi m'habiller et passe dans la salle de bain. J'enlève mon pyjama, si on peut appeler ça comme ça : je n'étais alors vêtu que d'un boxer. J'allume l'eau de la douche et la règle à bonne température. Je passe alors sous l'eau tiède qui parcours tout mon corps. J'aime cette sensation et je reste plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés l'eau coulant à flot sur mon visage. Puis enfin je me commence à me savonner frottant mon corps entier. Je veux être beau pour la sortie avec papa.

Cette sortie m'intrigue et à peine j'y ai pensé que déjà je suis sorti de la douche en train de me séché. Je me regarde dans le miroir pendant que je sèche un peu mes cheveux avant d'essayer de les coiffer sans succès. Même mouillés ils sont indomptables !

Je cherche mes vêtements que j'ai posé sur le panier à linge rouge et or. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont souhaité mettre un symbole de Griffondor dans la salle de bain. Enfin bon je me reconcentre sur mes vêtements. J'enfile un boxer noir et un pantalon de la même couleur moulant mais évasé en bas. Puis je met ma chemise froissée blanche en laissant deux trois boutons ouverts en haut. Le résultat est surprenant ! Un grand sourire ce dessine sur mon visage. Je pourrais faire craquer n'importe quelle fille avec ces habits. Pourtant mon sourire s'efface. Ai-je vraiment envie de faire craquer toutes les filles ?

Un appel venant du rez-de-chaussée me sort de mes pensées. C'est mon frère. Il hurle que mon père va piquer une crise si je ne descends pas tout de suite. Après avoir passer un peu de parfum, je descends en quatrième vitesse. Mon père m'attend dans l'entrée avec mon balai et le sien.

- Chouette ! On va jouer au Quidditch ?

- Non, non Harry, malheureusement pas mais un va voler un peu c'est vrai. C'est à l'autre bout du terrain du Manoir et je n'ai pas envie de me taper 15 kilomètre à pied, désolé, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Pas grave papa ! J'adore voler et tu le sais !

- Bien sûr. Je rigolais avant. Bon …

- Oh Harry mon chéri ! Tu es magnifique ! Elle vont toutes tomber raides dingue de toi cette après-midi !

- MAMAN ! hurla John.

- Oh désolée mon chéri ça ma échappé !

- Bon je crois qu'on va partir, dit James en rougissant un peu en regardant sa femme.

Que voulais dire ma mère ? Que m'ont-il encore réservé pour cette après-midi ? Je commence à angoisser. Mon père m'entraîne dehors et j'enfourche machinalement mon balais. En décollant, je sens l'air me fouetter les cheveux et je ferme les yeux adorant cette sensation. Je sens le regard de mon père se poser sur moi.

- Harry … Je sais que tu adores voler mais si tu n'ouvre pas les yeux d'ici 30 secondes, je vais devoir te transporter d'urgence à la maison parce que tu te seras écrasé au sol. Et puis ta mère risque de me passer un savon et je n'ai pas envie d'être la cible de beaux éclairs vert émeraude meurtriers !

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda mon père. Je souris et éclata de rire bientôt suivi de mon paternel. C'est en se tordant de rire sur leur balais qu'on arriva tous les deux au bord du lac qui marqué la fin du domaine Potter. Tout autour de moi tout n'était que beauté et je me surpris à sourire. Mon père m'entraîna alors à la lisière du bois qui bordait le lac.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on slaloma entre les bouleaux et les chênes puis il s'arrêta. Je l'entendis murmuré :

- Moi James Amadeus Potter, fils de Amadeus Jonathan Potter, déclare n'utiliser cette antre qu'à des fins justes et nobles comme la lignée des Potter.

Entre deux arbres apparut une porte. Il me pris la main et me conduit à l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'allais enfin découvrir ce qui me tracassais depuis le matin.

Mon père entama la descente des marches. Il prit alors la parole :

- Harry te voici dans l'antre des Potter. Depuis que le manoir existe chaque année pour ses 16 ans, le père entraîne le fils dans cet antre. Personne ne doit en connaître l'existence avant ces 16 ans et s'il n'est pas un « mâle » de la lignée des Potter. Ici tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions sur notre famille. Ici se trouve tous les trésors des Potter, allant d'une simple lettre importante aux yeux de notre ancêtre jusqu'au bijou le plus cher de Grande-Bretagne.

- C'est magnifique, fut la seule choses que je puis dire.

En descendant les marches, j'étais arrivé dans une grotte gigantesque mais tellement accueillante. Il y avait plusieurs couloirs qui menaient sûrement à différentes salles adjacentes.

- Guilty !

- Oh maître James est arrivé ! Avec son fils en plus ! Oh qu'il lui ressemble et ses yeux…

Le petit elfe était apparu comme par magie et maintenant il m'observait sous toutes les coutures. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça. Et puis mon père y mis fin. Il faudra que je le remercie plus tard. Il avait interpellé l'elfe et s'était baissé pour lui expliquer :

- Guilty, calme toi ! Je te présente Harry, mon fils. Il a 16 ans aujourd'hui et j'aimerai qu'à chaque fois qu'il vienne ici, tu l'aides et le guide comme tu avais fait avec moi lorsque j'étais venu les premières fois ici.

- Bien maître. Vous avez besoin de moi ou Guilty peut continuer sa lecture ?

- Tu trouves toujours quelques chose à lire ici toi ! Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps. Tu peux juste nous ramener des sièges à Harry et moi ?

- Ce sera fait tout de suite maître James.

Et l'elfe reparti tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Mon père se retourna vers moi et commença à rire. D'après lui j'avais une tête de mort vivant et je n'en doutais pas. J'étais abasourdi par ce qui m'arrivait.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai ressenti ça aussi la première fois que je suis venue ici. Tu sais …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà l'elfe était de retours avec deux fauteuils et une table de salon miniatures dans une mains et un plateau avec deux tasses, du sucre et du thé dans une théière. Puis il murmura une formule qui fit agrandir le mobilier à la bonne taille. J'étais ébahi et l'elfe du le remarquer.

- Maître Harry devrait fermer la bouche, parce que Guilty doit reconnaître que la bouche fermé il est assez beau mais le bouche ouverte il a l'air d'un bel idiot ! dit-il en partant dans un éclata de rire.

- Toujours le mot pour rire Guilty ! répliqua mon père en partant dans un fou rire avec l'elfe.

Je ne tarda pas à les suivre et on passa de longues minutes à rire.

- Guilty s'excuse mais elle pense que maître James a beaucoup de choses à dire à son fils avant midi et elle aimerai bien continuer de lire.

- Bien sûr Guilty. Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure.

- Bien maître.

Et sur ce elle disparut. Je regarda mon père qui me sourit et dit :

- Assieds-toi Harry j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, dit-il en s'asseyant lui-même sur un fauteuil et se servant du thé. Du thé ?

- Je veux bien papa, dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour le fauteuil en face de mon père et en prenant la tasse qu'il me tendait.

- Bon je vais commencer par te parler de Guilty. C'est une petite elfe qui a été pris il y a longtemps au service d'un de tes ancêtre. C'est une grande amie et elle t'aidera pour n'importe quoi. Elle connais l'antre par cœur et te fera un très bon guide. Tu as d'autres questions sur elle ?

- Non. Continue c'est intéressant !

- J'ai dit exactement la même chose la fois où mon père m'y a emmener. Bien commençons donc par le début. Ton arrière-arrière-arrière-je sais pas combien de fois arrière-grand-père, Imé, a construit cet antre il y a des siècles. Il était très conservateur et il a regretté tout au long de sa vie de ne pas pouvoir exploré le passé des ces ancêtres. Il décida donc d'y instaurer la tradition qu'au seizième anniversaire, chaque représentant mâle de la lignée des Potter y aurait accès et seulement eux. C'est lui qui installa Guilty comme gardienne. Il avait une grande confiance en cette elfe et il a eut raison. Tu as tout compris jusque là ?

- Oui c'est fascinant !

- Je sais ! Donc il décida de protéger le « trésor des Potter » comme il aimait l'appeler par plusieurs moyens. Ils sont cinq. Tu en connais déjà deux ! Mais commençons par le commencement ! J'adore cette phrase !

- Papa tu t'égares, dis-je en rigolant.

- Tu as raison, me sourit-il. Je disais donc, le premier moyen est le chemin jusqu'à l'antre. Il est si complexe que sans l'aide d'une formule, même les Potter eux-mêmes ne peuvent pas retrouver le chemin. Cette formule est protégée par un sort complexe qui même si tu deviens amnésique elle ne s'effacera pas, ou si quelqu'un essaye de lire dans tes pensées, même si tu y pense le plus fort possible, elle ne sera pas visible. La formule la voici : « Chemin qui mène à l'antre d'Imé, où des Potter se cachent tous les secrets, dévoile toi et montre moi ma destinée, pour que je puisse m'y reposer »

- Comment veux-tu que je retienne tout ça !

- Tu n'as pas à la retenir maintenant que je te l'ai dite, elle restera dans ta mémoire, tu ne la perdras jamais et elle viendra toute seule dès que tu l'as besoin.

- Ouf j'ai eu peur !

Mon père éclata de rire et moi aussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que malgré son âge, il avait conservé son apparence d'adolescent et son humour qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il me proposa une autre tasse de thé que j'acceptais vivement.

- Bons continuons. La deuxième protection tu l'as connais. C'est la formule que j'ai murmuré tout à l'heure. « Moi James Amadeus Potter, fils de Amadeus Jonathan Potter, déclare n'utiliser cette antre qu'à des fins justes et nobles comme la lignée des Potter. » Seulement pour toi elle sera différente. Mais elle ne marchera que pour toi à cause de la troisième protection. Ce sera « Moi Harry James Potter, fils de James Amadeus Potter, déclare n'utiliser cette antre qu'à des fins justes et nobles comme la lignée des Potter. » Tu as compris ?

- Oui ! « Moi Harry James Potter, fils de James Amadeus Potter, déclare n'utiliser cette antre qu'à des fins justes et nobles comme la lignée des Potter. »

- Bravo ! Passons à la troisième protection. Elle sera un peu plus pratique que théorique. Pour protéger les formules, il faut que tu prêtes serment à l'antre. Ce serment concernera la protection des formules, la protection de l'antre ainsi que l'attribution de la formule pour toi et la promesse de transmettre le secret à ta progéniture. Viens, suis-moi.

Mon père m'emmena dans un couloir éclairé par des chandelles. On déboucha sur une petite salle. Au centre, il y avait un grimoire avec une bassine. Mon père s'y approcha et me demanda de me mettre en face de lui. Dès que j'eus fait les quelques pas qui me séparait de l'endroit où je devais me mettre mon père prit la parole :

- Harry, des choses étranges vont se passer mais n'ai pas peur. Aie confiance en moi et tout se passera bien. Ne fait pas attention aux réactions que l'antre peut avoir. Elle réagit toujours vis-à-vis des nouveaux venus.

- D'accord.

- Très bien commençons, me sourit-il. Moi James Amadeus Potter est ici pour initier mon fils, Harry James Potter, le jour de ses 16 ans, lut-il d'une voix forte.

Les parois se mirent à trembler mais mon père continua.

- Harry James Potter, promets-tu à l'antre ici présente que tu ne donneras les formules que tu as apprises précédemment à aucune personne à par ton ou tes fils à l'âge de 16 ans ?

- Je le jure.

Il y eut un nouveau grondement mais j'eus l'impression que ça ressemblait plus à des applaudissements qu'à des grondements de colère. Peut –être est-ce juste mon imagination. Mon père continuait :

- Harry James Potter, promets-tu à l'antre ici présente que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour protéger l'antre et les secrets qu'elle protège ?

- Oui, père, je le jure.

Encore c'est grondements qui ressemblent à des applaudissements. Mon père me regarde, me sourit et continu :

- Harry James Potter, tu vas maintenant donné un peu de ton sang, pour que l'antre puisse te reconnaître et t'attribuer une formule à toi. Approche.

Je me rapproche de mon père qui me sourit pour me rassurer. Il soulève ma chemise. Quelle idée d'avoir mis une chemise blanche ! Il prend une petite dague et fait une entaille en forme de P sur mon bras. Elle saigne un peu et mon sang se déverse dans la bassine. Le sang coule mais disparaît aussitôt de la bassine. J'ai l'impression que l'antre l'avale. Puis soudain je sens des picotements sur ma marque. Quand je regarde, je n'ai plus de trace de coupure. La magie de l'antre vient d'opérer.

- Bien Harry James Potter. L'antre attend de toi que tu récite la formule pour qu'elle puisse y voir ta sincérité.

- Bien. « Moi Harry James Potter, fils de James Amadeus Potter, déclare n'utiliser cette antre qu'à des fins justes et nobles comme la lignée des Potter. »

Il y eu un nouveau grondement. J'ai l'impression que je deviens fou. C'est la troisième fois j'imagine que ces grondements de murs ressemblent à des applaudissements.

- Pour finir l'antre attend une dernière promesse de toi Harry James Potter. Promets-tu de transmettre ton secret à ta progéniture et de ne pas emporter ce secret dans ta tombe ?

- Oui je le promet.

Il y eut un nouveau grondement-applaudissement. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Très bien. Maintenant que tu est lié à l'antre, tu pourras venir dans ces lieux quand tu le souhaites et dans cette salle en particulier si tu cherches des renseignements sur le serment que tu vient de faire.

- Bien.

- Nous pouvons donc partir.

Mon père me prend par les épaules et me tire vers la sortie. Nous refaisons le chemin inverse puis arrivons dans la grande salle où nos deux fauteuils confortables et le thé sur la table basse nous attendent. Dès qu'il s'est assis, mon père me sourit et me dit :

- J'ai été très fier de toi, tu t'es très bien conduit. De plus, l'antre a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Je ne rêvais donc pas !

- Oh non ! Bon il est tard et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire. Bon il existe une quatrième protection et tu l'as connais. Il s'agit de Guilty !

- Oh !

- Elle a l'apparence d'un ange mais si elle ne reconnais pas la personne qui entre, elle peut devenir un véritable monstre. C'est encore une protection.

- Si après ça, l'antre n'est pas protégée, je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter !

Mon père éclata de rire et continua :

- Pourtant il existe une cinquième protection. Tu vois si un sorcier maléfique t'aurais suivi, il n'aurait pas pu entrer. La porte a reçu un sortilège pour protéger l'antre. Celui qui dit la formule, doit être en contact physique avec l'autre personne ou les autres qu'il veut faire rentrer. On ne sait jamais, si tu as des jumeaux ! Ensuite, à peine tu es rentré que la porte disparaît et qu'une barrière magique se forme. Plus aucune personne de l'extérieur ne peut voir les marches, toi ou entendre ce qui se dit là-dessous.

- Eh ben ! C'est une vrai forteresse !

- Tu as raison ! Maintenant as-tu des questions ?

- Non !

- Très bien. Je peux alors t'expliquer les trois points qui restent. Dans cette antre, tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions concernant les Potter : leur histoire, leurs problèmes, etc… Tout ce qui est dans cette antre doit y rester, tu as juste le droit de recopier des choses ou de prendre des notes. De plus ces souvenirs sont classés dans différentes salles. Je suis sûre que Guilty se fera un plaisir de tout t'expliquer quand tu viendras seul la prochaine fois, si elle n'est pas en train de lire un autre livre !

- D'accord !

- Un chose Harry, tu ne doit jamais écrire sur une quelque feuille de papier tout ce qui concerne la cérémonie, si cette feuille tombe entre de mauvaises mains tu risques de trahir ton serment.

- J'ai compris.

- Très bien. Il faut maintenant que je t'explique une autre utilité de l'antre. Lors de sa création elle n'existait pas mais au 17° siècle, lors de la guerre, un de tes ancêtres décida de modifier l'antre. Il créa une autre formule qui en la récitant à la place de la formule d'entrée, ouvrait une salle complètement différente de l'antre. Cette salle ne donnait pas sur l'antre et donc il ne trahissait pas sa promesse. Cette salle s'appelle la Salle Doublement Cachée car tu vois, l'antre est déjà cachée, et cette salle est encore cachée par rapport à l'antre. Cette salle permet de cacher, ta famille et tes amis en temps de guerre où dès qu'un danger les menace sans pour autant leur dévoiler l'existence de l'antre.

- C'est une très bonne idée ça !

- Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Bon on arrive au terme de ton initiation. Viens on va dire au revoir à Guilty.

- Mais il reste un dernier point !

- Je sais ! Mais il se passe plus loin. Guilty !

- Oui maître James ? Vous avez fini l'initiation ?

- Oui il ne reste plus qu'à lui expliquer la sortie. Et puis l'antre avait l'air de bien l'apprécier !

- Oh ça oui ! Elle était toute calme.

- Oui, merci pour les fauteuils et le thé. Je pense que tu auras la visite de mon fils bientôt.

- Oui maître ! Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée Guilty, répondîmes moi et mon père en même temps.

- Merci maître James et maître Harry !

Mon père monta les escaliers et je le suivis. Arrivé en haut, il me dit :

- Voilà le dernier point. Pour sortir de l'antre il te suivit de dire « Moi James Amadeus Potter, fils de Amadeus Jonathan Potter, déclare n'avoir utilisée cette antre qu'à des fins justes et nobles comme la lignée des Potter. »

Et la barrière magique s'ouvrit. Mon père me pris la main et m'emmena au dehors me disant qu'on perdrais moins de temps ainsi. A travers les arbres, je pouvais apercevoir le soleil haut dans le ciel. Mon père me regarda et dit :

- Maintenant que tu est sorti de l'antre, tes pas te guideront tout seule jusqu'à l'orée du bois.

Et c'était vrai. Je sentis mes pas me porter vers la lisière de la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivais près du lac avec mon père et nous reprîmes nos balais. Le vent soufflait à nouveau dans mes cheveux. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais me lassait de cette sensation. Je regarda mon père et je le vis lui aussi apprécier cette sensation.

Nous arrivâmes ensuite à nouveau au manoir. Tous les volets étaient fermés. Tout cela était tellement bizarre…


	2. Au secours, j’aime les hommes

Chapitre 2 : Au secours, j'aime les hommes.

Du haut de mon balais, je pouvais apercevoir le manoir dans toute sa grandeur. La bâtisse semblait très accueillante malgré les volets clos… Toujours ces volets, pourquoi étaient-ils fermés ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire et j'angoissais un petit peu. Mon père du le remarquer puisqu'il me fit un petit sourire au coin. Décidément ma famille me cachait quelque chose !

Mon père et moi atterrissâmes devant la grande porte du manoir. Il s'avança et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, tout été noir. Pourquoi mon père restait-il si calme ? Ca ne me rassurait pas beaucoup. D'habitude le manoir était tout éclairé, il y avait plein de lumière partout et là rien : volets clos, lampes éteintes, même mon père avez refermer la porte d'entrée… Puis soudain je me remémorais ce que ma mère avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée… Non ce n'était pas possible…

Une fusée éclata alors dans la maison, éclairant brièvement la salle où je me trouvais. Elle était immense ! C'est alors que tous les lustres, chandeliers et lampes s'allumèrent comme par magie ! Contre les murs se trouver tables, chaises, buffets, bars… Tout pour se restaurer. Et au milieu une gigantesque piste de danse avec au fond une scène ! Soudain je remarquais que pleins de gens s'avançaient vers le centre : je reconnaissais ma mère, mon frère, mon père (qui au passage s'était éclipsé sans que je l'aperçoive tellement j'étais dans mes pensées), j'apercevais Ron, Hermione, Ginny, pleins d'autres Griffondors, il y avait mon parrain, Remus, tout le monde ! Même des têtes que je ne connaissais pas…

Ils ont même fait disparaître les murs pour agrandir le vestibule ! J'étais complètement abasourdi ! Je crois même que j'ai oublié de respirer car quand je repris mes esprits, je du prendre une énorme bouffée d'air pour ne pas tomber. C'est Hermione qui s'approcha la première. Elle me fit un énorme sourire et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de m'embrasser sur les deux joues. Quel con j'ai été, tout ça s'est déroulé sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu mais absolument rien vu ! C'est à se demander à quoi me servent mes lunettes…

Franchement Harry, ils ont manigancé tout ça sous ton nez et tu n'as rien remarqué ! T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque mon pauvre…

_Je sais_, répondis-je mentalement à ma conscience.

Alors commença une douce musique et tout le monde se mit à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire ». J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, ça me faisait tellement plaisir. Puis la musique changea en un rock plutôt mouvementé. Les adultes sortirent de la salle laissant les jeunes s'amuser. Je n'avais même pas encore bougé d'un cheveu ! Ron s'approcha de moi et me dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Harry ferme la bouche s'il te plaît, on dirait un poisson mort…

- Oups, dis-je en refermant ma bouche et en rougissant. Merci tout le monde et ben euh.. amusez-vous bien !

- Que la fête commence ! hurla Hermione.

- Hermione ! Ca fait mal aux oreilles ! murmura Ron.

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. La musique était vraiment rythmée et Ginny vint me trouver pour m'entraîner sur la piste. J'essayais de refuser mais elle me fit un regard noir qui me passa l'envie de refuser.

Tout en dansant, je remarquais un garçon un peu en retrait qui était plutôt mignon et je ne pouvais pas le nier, bien foutu. Mon regard divagua un peu sur lui : il avait de beaux cheveux châtains un peu bouclés mais assez courts et de magnifique yeux bleus, il portait une chemise bleue-verte retombant sur un jean bleu qui le rendait magnifique. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je m'étais automatiquement arrêté de danser. Ginny s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Harry, serait-ce une fille qui t'aurait taper dans l'œil ?

Je sursauta et rougit un peu puis partit m'installer à la table de Ron et Hermione. La fin de l'après-midi passa tellement vite… Vers 20h00, tous les invités partirent sauf mon beau garçon, qui s'avérait en fait être le fils de très bons amis à mes parents. Ils les avaient invité pour dîner. Je commençais lentement à étouffer dans cette maison et lui proposait de sortir prendre l'air.

Il accepta et me fit un si beau sourire que je me sentis tout drôle qu'il y avait dans mon ventre comme des papillons qui voletaient. Pourtant malgré ce sourire, il avait l'air triste.

On fit une petite promenade dans le domaine et il trouvait ça tellement beau. C'est vrai que c'était un endroit magique. Pas magique au sens baguette, sort, etc., mais magique au sens de beauté incroyable qui vous paralyse et vous submerge pour longtemps.

Je l'avais emmené près d'un étang où l'on pouvait voir de nombreux animaux. C'est là que j'appris qui il était vraiment et je crois que sur le coup ça m'a fait un peu mal. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le goût pour la fête en ce moment. Sa petite amie venait d'avoir un accident et elle était à Ste Mangouste. Son état était grave. Tout en me disant ça, il avait commencé à pleurer et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire à part le prendre dans mes bras. C'est ce que je fis.

Je pense que ça l'a plutôt calmé parce que quelques minutes après, il s'est dégagé de mon étreinte et m'a fait un grand sourire qui m'a réchauffé le cœur. Alors on a décidé de rentré au manoir et je crois que nous avons bien fait : ses parents était quasi en train de faire une crise de nerf car on ne leur avait pas dit qu'on sortait. Enfin il eut le droit à une petite engueulade et moi à une toute petite réprimande. Enfin quoi ! C'était le jour de mon anniversaire quand même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, il était près de minuit. Cette journée avait été superbe ! Je crois bien que je retournerais dans l'antre dès demain. Pourtant un truc me tracasse. Pourquoi ai-je réagis comme ça face à Gaël ? Gaël c'est le beau garçon qui m'as fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Jamais ! Même pas avec les filles avec lesquelles j'étais sorti à Poudlard… C'est ça qui me tracasse. Un garçon m'a fait ressentir des choses alors que je suis moi-même un garçon !

C'est sur ces réflexions là que je m'endormis. Un sommeil assez agité… Je fis un rêve…

_Tout était sombre, la forêt qui l'entourait n'était vraiment pas rassurante. Les animaux nocturnes étaient partis chasser et poussaient de petits cris stridents. Le garçon entouré des ténèbres frissonna. Il était apeuré de voir tout ce noir, tous ces gigantesques troncs, dont le feuillage voilait la voûte étoilée du ciel. Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même pour observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. C'est là qu'il vit un paillon diurne !_

_Son regard s'arrêta sur ce papillon. Ses ailes étaient d'un jaune pâle et il voletait allègrement tout autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il commença à s'engouffrer dans la verdure environnante. Le garçon le suivit, c'était la seule présence rassurante qui se trouvait dans cet environnement hostile._

_Il suivit le papillon, slalomant entre les arbres. Des branches jonchaient le sol et il dû regarder où il mettait les pied. Le papillon s'arrêta d'avancer lorsque ils furent dans un clairière. La lune, presque pleine, les éclairé. Le papillon jaune recommença ses mouvement circulaire et le jeune homme regarda ce qui l'entourait. _

_Soudain il vit que tout autour de lui, de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons s'avançaient vers lui. Leurs pas étaient lents, et le garçon commença à prendre peur. Pourquoi avait-il donc suivit ce papillon ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de marcher alors que les filles, elles, s'approchèrent dangereusement de lui et lui tournèrent autour. Elles commencèrent à le toucher, le caresser. On aurait dit une tentative de séduction. Pourtant le garçon resta de marbre._

_Ce fut alors aux garçons de s'avancer. Ils commencèrent une tentative de séduction comme les filles pourtant, bien qu'elle fut exactement comme celle des demoiselles, le garçons commença a avoir chaud et laissa sont regard vagabonder sur les corps musclés des jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient._

_Puis, les arbres commencèrent à bouger, leurs feuillages se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et bientôt la lune disparu. Cette lune qui fut la seule source de lumière. La clairière fut alors plongé dans l'obscurité. Une voix céleste et claire s'éleva alors de nulle part :_

_- Que préfères-tu ? Suivre les garçons ou les filles ?_

_Le garçon sembla surpris, puis commença alors un combat mental. Que devait-il faire ? Suivre les garçons ou les filles ? D'un côté les garçons l'avaient fait frémir et ressentir des choses que personnes n'avait jamais pu lui faire ressentir. « Pourtant un garçon avec un garçon ça fait tâche ! » se dit-il pour lui-même. Il regarda alors les filles. De l'autre côté, il y avait donc la facilité, même s'il n'avait absolument rien ressenti avec elles._

_Il se décida alors à suivre les filles. Le garçon s'approcha d'elles et leur tendit la main. Elles la prirent et vagabondèrent gaiement entraînant le jeune garçon dans la forêt par un petit chemin forestier. Tout était sombre et le garçon continué à les suivre sans savoir où il allait atterrir._

_Tout en se demandant ceci, il vit un grand mur se dresser en plein milieu du chemin. Intrigué, il s'avança. Il commença ensuite à tâtonner. Le jeune homme était tellement concentré sur sa tâche, qu'il ne vit pas les filles se resserrer et s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. C'est uniquement lorsqu'elles commencèrent à murmurer des paroles incompréhensible tellement le son était minime, qu'il se retourna. _

_Une douzaine de jeunes filles étaient autour de lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Leur murmure devint de plus en plus fort. Le garçon sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il voyait la fin venir pour lui. C'est alors que les murmures étaient devenus si fort qu'ils commença à saisir leur sens : « Impasse… Impasse… Impasse … ». C'était donc ça… il se trouvait dans une impasse avec une douzaine de folles ressemblant à des zombies !_

_Soudain tout cessa. Il n'y eu plus aucun murmure, plus aucun mouvement. Même la forêt donnait l'impression d'avoir subit l'Avada Kedavra il y a deux secondes. Puis soudain une jeune fille sortit du lot et commença à s'approcher de lui. Elle était de plus en plus proche et le garçon se sentit déglutir. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui, elle murmura à son oreille, sa voix se voulant envoûtante :_

_- Bonjour mon beau… Je m'appelle Vydria. Tu sais, tu es plutôt mignon avec des yeux vert émeraude. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter…_

_Sur ces paroles, elle s'approcha un peu plus de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle approcha sa main de sa joue pour la caresser tandis que le beau garçon aux yeux couleur émeraude sentit de grosses gouttes perler sur son front. Quelle bêtise avait-il encore fait ! Soudain une voix forte tonna :_

_- Vydria ! Arrête !_

_- Oh ! dit-elle en se retournant. Mais qui vois-je ? Mon cher Hydris…_

_- Oui c'est moi. Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fait peur !_

_- Mais c'est son choix ! rigola-t-elle en se retournant pour reprendre où elle s'était arrêté._

_- Mais bien sûr… Les garçons ! Nous avons une folle à écarter et une âme à remettre sur le droit chemin !_

_Une douzaine de garçons sautèrent des arbres où ils s'étaient perchés pour observer la scène. Deux garçons s'approchèrent de Vydria imités par Hydris. Tous les autres essayèrent de retenir les filles. On voyait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Leurs gestes étaient sûrs, précis, sans failles. _

_Les deux acolytes d'Hydris se saisirent du jeune garçon encore tremblant et l'emmenèrent par le chemin de terre dans la forêt vers la clairière. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le dénommé Hydris dire que c'était bon, avant de s'engouffrer un peu plus dans la forêt entouré des deux beaux garçons. Ces derniers l'emmenèrent à la clairière sans avoir pipé mots de tout le trajet._

_Arrivé dans la clairière, le jeune garçon put voir que la lune avait repris son rôle de lumière, que les arbres étaient revenus à leur place initiale. Soudain, ils furent encerclés par tous les autres garçons, ainsi qu'Hydris. Celui-ci s'avança vers le jeune garçon qui pu remarquer qu'ils avaient tous l'air un peu plus fatigué que quand ils les avaient vu pour la première fois. Hydris prit alors la parole d'une voix douce :_

_- Ca va mon garçon ?_

_- Oui… merci., murmura-t-il un peu honteux de lui._

_- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte. Bon nombre de garçons on fait la même erreur que toi. _

_- Où suis-je ? _

_- Tu es dans la Forêt de la Vie. Ici chacun s'y retrouve au moins une fois dans sa vie, souvent plusieurs fois. Elle est ici pour te montrer les tournants importants de ta vie ainsi qu'à les comprendre par ton inconscient. Ici, tu te trouves dans la partie de la Forêt où nous aidons les jeunes hommes comme toi à trouver leur orientation sexuelle. Il existe plein d'autres parties, réservées soit aux filles soit aux garçons. Enfin bref, passons. Maintenant suit-nous, nous t'emmenons vers la porte de sortie de la Forêt. Quand tu passeras la porte, tu te réveilleras. Penses alors à tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Même si tu auras du mal à l'assumer, ne refait pas la même erreur qu'ici._

_- Merci beaucoup._

_- Je t'en pris mon cher ! Maintenant direction porte de sortie !_

_Le jeune garçon, un peu plus rassuré, rigola à la remarque d'Hydris. Puis la douzaine de jeune homme se mis en marche, prenant le chemin opposé à celui qu'il avait pris avec les filles. La forêt devint de plus en plus clair. Au bout d'un moment, une porte apparue au bout du chemin. Hydris fit un sourire au jeune garçon qui rougit mais sourit à son tour. Il franchit la porte et tout devint blanc._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Eh ben dit donc ! J'en ai des rêves bizarres moi ! Je me levais difficilement et regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il devait être plutôt tard ! Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain. En arrivant devant la porte, je poussais un soupire. J'entendais l'eau à travers la porte. Ca devait être mon frère comme d'habitude ! Quelle poisse !

Je décidais alors de regagner ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit en priant pour ne pas me rendormir. Tout en pensant cela, je me rappelais le rêve de la nuit. La forêt, les filles, les garçons, les explications… A cette pensée, je sursautais. Qu'avait-il donc dit ? Plus je me remémorais ses paroles, plus de grands frissons me parcouraient le dos.

Puis je repensais à ma vie, tout ce que j'avais vécu. Mes histoires passagères avec les filles, ma soirée avec Gaël, ce que j'ai ressenti, le bonheur d'être avec lui , la tristesse de savoir qu'il a une copine (même si au début, je me disais que ma tristesse était dû au fait qu'elle soit à Ste Mangouste),…

Et puis soudain tout me saute aux yeux ! C'est pourtant si évidant. Mes larmes se mettent à couler malgré moi. Que vont dire mes parents ? Mes amis ? Vont-ils me rejeter ? J'ai soudain peur de n'avoir plus qu'une vie remplie de tristesse après avoir compris ce que je viens de comprendre. C'est en m'effondrant sur mon lit, la tête dans mon coussin que je murmure :

- Je suis homosexuel…


	3. Mois d’août déprimant

Chapitre 3 : Mois d'août déprimant.

Le mois d'août passa aussi vite qu'une tortue faisant un 100 mètre ; enfin pour moi. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi, l'idée d'une tortue faisant un 100 mètre est assez risible. Pourtant mon moi d'août à moi ne le fut pas du tout.

Nous étions le premier septembre, et j'avais déposé ma valise dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler ni avec Ron, ni avec Hermione, ni avec qui que ce soit en fait. Je voulais être seul, tout simplement. Seul, pour me replongé dans ce mois d'août, et me laissé aller à mes souvenirs.

Tout en verrouillant mon compartiment avec un sort, je m'installais confortablement sur la banquette et laissais les souvenirs m'assaillir. Le seul élément intéressant fut lorsque je retourna dans l'Antre.

Flash Back 

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le domaine, que déjà je parcourais les airs avec mon balais pour me poser près de la lisière de la forêt qui me mènera jusqu'à l'Antre. Je posais mon balais près du lac et me dirigea vers la forêt. Arrivé à la hauteur des premiers arbres, je sentis mes pieds se mettre en marche tout seuls. Je me laissait donc guidé par mes pas et la magie des lieux.

Au bout d'un moment, mes pieds se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je murmura alors, la formule pour ouvrir l'antre. Une porte apparue entre deux arbres, je m'avança et descendit les marches. En arrivant dans la grotte, une petite elfe me sauta quasiment dessus et je du lutté pour gardé mon équilibre.

- Guilty, calme toi s'il te plaît !

- Oh bien sûr maître ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Déjà, pour commencer, tutoie moi et appelle moi Harry, juste Harry.

- D'accord, Harry !

- Bien ! Ensuite, euh…, pourrais-tu me faire visiter l'antre s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, maî… Harry.

Guilty me pris la main et m'emmena par l'une des 12 ouvertures existante autour de la grotte. Tout en longeant le couloir, Guilty m'expliqua :

- Quand tu arrive dans l'antre, tu arrive dans la « Grande Salle ». Cette salle est entouré de 12 autres salles formant une auréole. Entre deux salles adjacentes, il existe un couloir, ce qui permet de faire le tour de toutes les salles sans repasser par la Grande Salle.

- C'est pratique !

- Oui ! Bon commençons ! Voici la Salle des Albums.

Tout en parlant, nous étions arrivé dans une salle, de taille plutôt moyenne, remplies d'étagères. On pouvait y voir des livres de tailles et de reliures variables : il y en avait des petits, des grands, des gros, des minces, de riches reliures, comme de pauvres et rapiécées. Guilty recommença à parler et attira mon attention.

- Ici tu trouveras tous les journaux intimes, les journaux tenus par tes ancêtres, les photos, etc. Tout est classé par propriétaire. Ca facilite beaucoup la recherche, crois moi !

- C'est super impressionnant ! Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'attend devant le couloir pour la prochaine salle.

Je m'éloignais de l'elfe et passais dans les rayons, regardant par ci par là, les étagères. Mon regard fut attiré par un nom : l'étagère consacrée à mon père. Ma main passa sur les reliures richement décorées appartenanr à mon père. Sur l'un d'eux était écrit « Poudlard, 7ème année ». Je le prenais délicatement et commença à le feuilleter.

Il y avait principalement des photos des ma mère et de mon père ou des maraudeurs. Tous respiraient la joie de vivre et chaque photo resplendissait de bonheur. J'avais passé quelques minutes à regarder l'album souvenir quand mon regard fut attiré par la dernière photo. C'était la remise des diplôme, le photo de groupe. Il y avait ma mère, mon père, Sirius, Remus et bien d'autres. Mais je remarqua surtout deux garçons côte à côte. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de ressemblance. Il ne pouvaient pas être frères. Et même avec John, ça ne se passera jamais comme ça, même si je l'aime.

Sur la photo, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient la main. C'était un détail presque invisible dans cette photo pleine de monde. Mais je l'avais remarqué. Le pouce du rouquin caressait tendrement celui du garçon châtain clair. Ils ne pouvaient être qu'amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il ne pouvaient être que … qu'homosexuels.

Je me mis à trembler légèrement. Tout allait donc me rappeler qui j'étais ? De rage, je fermais le livre et me dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers Guilty qui m'attendait près de l'ouverture menant à une autre salle. J'essayais de contrôlais ma fureur mais en vain. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne sur moi ?

Quand j'arrivais à ses côtés, Guilty remarqua que ça n'allait pas, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Je pense qu'elle avait de l'expérience après tant d'années dans l'antre. A vivre continuellement avec des Potter, et des garçons qui plus est, elle avait du apprendre notre caractère…

Tout en pensant, je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'on avançait dans le couloir. Il était plutôt sombre et je su bientôt pourquoi.

- Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Guilty voudrait parler Maître. Puis-je ?

- Oh bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je me repris bien vite. Je suis désolée. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un peu en colère par ce que j'ai vu, que tu dois cessé de m'appeler Harry et que tu dois avoir peur de moi.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne te connais pas trop, encore, … Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, lui fis-je avec un sourire. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Si. La prochaine salle qu'on va traverser s'appelle la « Salle Obscure ». Je te dis ça avait d'y entrer car je n'ai aucune envie d'y passer plus que quelques secondes ! Dans cette salle se cache tous les objets de magie noire que sont soit, plus en sécurité dans l'antre, soit tombé en possession des Potter, ou soit d'une certaine valeur ou pratique dans certaines situations et à utiliser en dernier recours et avec modération.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux de tout garder ici ?

- Non. L'antre veille. Et puis personne ne peux y accéder à par les Potter qui ont prêté serment. Donc quasiment aucun risques ! Ici, tu pourras y trouver des grimoires, des objets magiques ou d'autres babioles dans ce genre. Tous de magie noir. C'est pour ça que je n'y fais uniquement qu'un très cours passage, sauf quand une recherche ici est nécessaire. La pièce regorge de magie malfaisante et elle est presque palpable. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'y attarder longtemps.

Après un bref remerciement de Guilty, nous passâmes une barrière magique. Je suppose qu'elle était là pour empêcher la magie noire de s'échapper. Pendant mon rapide passage, je pu voir plusieurs étagères remplies de grimoires. Il y avait également plusieurs tables situées ci et là où été exposé les objets les plus petits et les fioles. Je pu également voir en coup de vent un miroir et sur un tabouret non loin, une sorte de cape.

En traversant la barrière magique menant vers le couloir de la prochaine salle, je reprenais mes esprits. Je remarquais que l'elfe était un peu tremblante et tentait de retrouver son calme. Je profitais d'être sorti de la pièce pour poser les deux questions qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis que j'avais traversé la salle.

- Euh Guilty ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai te poser plusieurs questions. A quoi sert ce miroir ?

- Hum, et bien… Tu connais les épouventards ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Et bien, tu vois, ce miroir fonctionne un peu comme les épouventards. Sauf que lui, au lieu de te renvoyer ta peur la profondeur en pleine figure, il te renvoie les scènes les plus blessantes, humiliantes, traumatisantes ainsi que tes moments de doutes les plus profonds. C'est une chose réellement puissante et terrifiante. Et en plus il n'y a aucun moyen de le vaincre seul. Aucune force de l'esprit n'est parvenu à le vaincre. La seule chose qui a marché, fut un sort d' « accio » lancé par un homme à bonne distance du miroir sur l'homme qui commencé à devenir fou à cause des images qu'il voyait. Avec ce sort, il a éloigné l'homme du miroir et il la donc libéré de son emprise.

- Et quel est le sort qui nous attend si on est sous l'emprise du miroir ?

- Si personne ne t'en sort à temps, le peu de pensées cohérentes qui te restent de poussent au suicide. Si tu ne meurs pas, c'est la folie qui s'empare de toi. Sauf si bien sûr, tu n'as subit qu'une exposition limitée. Alors tu t'en sortiras sans grandes séquelles, mais il faut avoir une chance inouïe.

- C'est terrifiant… Et la cape sur le tabouret ?

- Ne porte jamais cette cape ! Jamais ! C'est bien trop dangereux. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas ton arrière-grand-père. C'est lui qui la déposé ici. Cette cape rend mauvaise la personne qui la porte. Plus il y a de bonté en elle, plus elle deviendra méchante, incontrôlable, immonde, etc. Il y a deux moyens de soustraire la personne au contrôle de la cape. Soit il faut lui enlever la cape, mais elle possède une magie puissante, aucun sort de peut la déloger. Soit tuer la personne. Pour le premier cas, la personne ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles. Soit elle deviendrait folle, soit elle se suicidera pour les immondices qu'elle aura commise. Dans tous les cas, ne porte jamais cette cape !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune envie de la mettre ! Sinon, c'est les seuls objets dangereux ici ?

- Oh non ! Il y en a plein. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien que tu ne rentre ici qu'avec ma présence ou celle de ton père si il est là, jusqu'à ce que tu connaisse cette salle et ses dangers par cœur !

- Bien sûr. Ca me rassure un peu. Bon si on continuait ?

- D'accord !

Nous parcourûmes donc le couloir jusqu'à la prochaine salle. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, les murs devenaient moins sombre, et nous arrivâmes dans une salle. D'après Guilty, elle s'appelait la « Salle des Tableaux ».

Elle était très grande, et on pouvait y voir de faux murs au centre de la pièce. Sur tous les murs, vrais ou faux, on apercevait des dizaines de tableaux. En défilant à travers les rangées, Guilty me précisa qu'ils étaient rangés par date de création. Ils avaient plus ou moins de valeur monétaire, étaient plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins sombres, plus ou moins travaillés… Bref, il y en avait de toute les sortes.

Un tableau frappa mon esprit. Je commençais vraiment à croire que le sort s'acharnais sur moi ! D'après Guilty il n'avait rien de spécial , mais pour moi, il reflétait ma condition. Le paysage était composé d'un étang et les arbres s'étendais à perte de vue. Dans l'eau, un jeune homme se baignait. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme, sauf que le jeune homme était plutôt très mignon. Pourtant dans un coin du tableau, le remarqué un autre personnage caché par les arbres qui l'espionnait. Et ce personnage, n'était autre qu'un garçon…

Je parti furieusement vers la sortie. Mais là trois ouvertures s'offraient à moi. Laquelle choisir ? Guilty arriva précipitamment à mes côtés et m'entraîna vers le tunnel de droite. Après l'avoir gentiment rassuré, je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la prochaine salle…

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par de discret coup porté à la porte du compartiment. Je me tue et ne fis aucun bruit. Les coups reprirent une seconde fois mais je n'étais toujours pas décidé à ouvrir. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Seul pour repensé à mon mois d'août.

L'antre m'a encore plus déprimé. Je l'étais déjà après mon rêve. Cette putain d'antre m'a bien rappeler que j'étais un foutu homo ! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être normal comme tout le monde ! Mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules et je n'essaya même pas de les retenir. J'éclatais en sanglot dans mon compartiment, seul face à mes problèmes.

Cette fin d'été n'a vraiment pas été génial. Je crois que j'ai souvent repoussé ma famille. Je crois que j'ai même fait pleurer ma mère, je ne sais plus pourquoi. Je m'en veux tellement… J'ai même repoussé mon frère car il était un garçon. Mais tout ça c'était avant que lui ne me repousse. Et ça ne changera pas de si tôt.

Lui, John Potter, mon frère, a découvert mon plus grand secret, celui que je n'arrive pas a accepté et que je n'arriverais jamais. Il a découvert que j'aimais les hommes. Depuis il m'évite comme la peste. Il 'ma traité de pédé, de tapette, de monstre,… Tout y est passé. Et ça fait mal. Très mal…

Je pense vraiment que si j'avais eu un quelconque soutient de sa part, je l'aurai peut être accepter, le fait d'aimer les hommes. Mais non depuis je me renferme de plus en plus sur moi-même. Je ne parle à presque plus personne ou juste en cas de nécessité. Je déprime presque tous les jours et si je ne déprime pas j'y pense.

Soudain je fut sorti de mes pensées par un « Alohomora » puissant lancé sur la porte de mon compartiment. Et j'eus un hoquet de frayeur en voyant la tête blonde qui se tenait devant l'entrée. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'est que je ne savais pas la tête que j'avais. Je devais être une loque humaine… Oh et puis ça ne changera pas de tout le mois d'août. Un pédé ne peut être qu'une loque non ? C'est que je pense moi…

Je reportais mon attention sur Malfoy. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je pu y déceler de l'incompréhension mais aussi un certain vide. Comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis je pu voir sa mâchoire se serrer et une unique larme couler. Mais avant d'en voir d'autre, un jeune garçon châtain s'était positionné à côté de Malfoy. Zabini…

Il poussa le blond sur le côté et me fit un léger sourire d'excuse en disant :

- Désolé Potter.

Puis il referma la porte. J'étais interloqué. Pourquoi Malfoy, lui d'habitude si froid, si maître de lui, avait versé une larme, devant moi en plus, son pire ennemi. Je réfléchis longuement à ça, mais une seule pensée revenait sans cesse. Zabini avait l'air sincère, et je crois bien qu'il ne le dira à personne qu'il ma vu comme ça. Moi non plus je ne dirais rien et je pense que Draco non plus… enfin j'espère…

* * *

Je voulais précisé que tout ce que j'ai dit de méchant sur les homosexuels, ce n'est pas moi qui le pense, c'est tout le contraire. Mais pour donné un peu de vrai à l'histoire, il fallait bien que Harry se traite de tout ça, mais croyez moi, c'était vachement difficile à écrire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. 


	4. Dans le Poudlard Express

Je voulais vous dire un énorme merci ! J'ai été tellement touché par vos rewiews que à peine le chapitre 3 terminé et publié, je me suis directement mis à écrire le quatrième, comme un grand cadeau de remerciement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Gros Bisous

Chapitre 4 : Dans le Poudlard Express.

Quelques minutes avaient passer depuis que Draco était apparu devant la porte de mon compartiment. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser à cette unique larme qu'il a laissé passer. Ma haine commençait à disparaître lentement. Ce pourrait-il que cette homme froid et dur, est une part d'humanité en lui ? J'en ai bien l'impression. Cette unique larme en est la preuve. Cette unique larme que moi aussi j'ai laissé un jour couler…

_Flash Back._

C'était un peu plus de deux semaines après avoir découvert qui j'étais. Je voulais changer, je voulais être attiré par les filles. A cause de ça, j'en étais arrivé à regarder les magazines ou l'on voyait des filles, plus dévêtues qu'habillées. Je voulais me convaincre que ce que je voyais m'attirais, je voulais me montrer que les filles me faisaient bien plus d'effets que les garçons.

C'est dans un de ces moments que mon frère m'a découvert. Il a d'abord été surpris de me voir installé sur le ventre au centre de ma chambre, vêtu d'un simple short, en train de me rincer l'œil. Puis il s'est rapproché de moi et il m'a demandé plutôt timidement si il pouvait se joindre à moi.

Je n'avais pas le cœur de lui refuser, et puis j'en avais déjà vu plusieurs, il n'y avait que des filles dans ses magazines. je n'avais qu'à jouer le mec à qui ça plaît et il ne verrait jamais que je préfère les hommes. Il s'installa à côté de moi et on commença à feuilleter ensemble le magazine. Je crois qu'on priait tous les deux intérieurement car aucune parole de fut prononcer à part pour s'exclamer sur le physique de telle ou telle fille.

Moi je priais surtout pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que ça ne m'attirait pas du tout. Lui je crois que c'était plutôt pour que maman et papa ne nous remarque pas. Et je crois qu'il n'avait pas tord sur ce point. J'aurai eu une bien piètre excuse pour regarder ce genre de chose et une plus mauvaise encore pour le montrer à mon petit frère de 14 ans.

Puis soudain me regard s'accroche sur une photo, il y a une fille qui pose en maillot de bain mais juste à côté d'elle, il y a un homme. Mon regard s'attarde sur lui. Il est blond-châtain, un peu musclé et bronzé. Il est juste vêtu d'un maillot de bain qui le moule énormément. Ma bouche commence à s'assécher lentement et je me mordille la lèvre. John tourne la page par pitié avant que tu ne découvre que ce mec me fait de l'effet !

Je tourne mon regard vers mon frère. Je crois qu'il a remarqué que je m'étais un peu envolé dans la lune. Son regard passe de moi à la photo. Pourvu qu'il croit que c'est la fille qui me fait tant d'effet. Il ne dit toujours rien et son regard vagabonde toujours. Je me décide à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur la photographie, en priant pour rester mettre de mon esprit.

Pourtant dès que mon regard se pose sur le papier, un détail l'attire directement. Un détail qui n'est pas photographié, mais qui se trouve juste sur le papier. Mon index était posé sur le corps du garçon. Je crois que dans mes réflexions, je m'étais machinalement mis à caresser le corps du mannequin. En réalisant cela, j'écartais vivement ma main. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il croit que c'était la fille qui m'avait fait cet effet.

Mon regard se retourna vers mon frère. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je pus y lire du dégoût, de la peur, de la honte aussi. Il s'écarta vivement de moi et me regarda de ses opales couleur chocolat.

- Non… Ne me dis pas que t'es une tapette…, un pédé…, m'a-t-il dit d'une voix glacial qui aurait pu rivaliser avec les glaces du Mont Everest !

Je n'ai pas réussi à lui répondre. Je suis resté muet comme une carpe. Aucun son n'est sorti. Pourtant j'aurai voulu lui dire que je ne voulais pas, que je voulais aimé les filles comme lui, comme tout le monde, mais que je ne pouvais pas. Et puis il en a eu marre de mon silence. Il a commencé à se diriger vers la porte et puis avant de partir, il s'est retourné et m'a murmuré de son ton toujours aussi froid :

- Je ne veux pas d'un monstre comme frère. Ne m'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Ou tu n'auras plus de famille…

Et il claqua la porte. Et moi je restais là, sans bouger. On aurait pu me croire stupéfixié si une seule chose n'avait pas été en mouvement. Une unique chose qui coula le long de ma joue. Une unique larme…

_Fin du Flash Back._

Cette même unique larme que Malfoy vient de verser devant la porte de mon compartiment. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder à nouveau sur cette larme. J'ai tellement envie de savoir pourquoi. Je ne crois pas que c'est pour me moquer. Comme je l'aurai fait les années précédentes. Je crois que je veux le savoir uniquement pour pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir. Moi personne ne m'aide…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexion que plusieurs coups discret son frapper à la porte. Je voulu ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander de dégager mais une voix que je connaissais bien me coupa dans mon élan.

- Harry ? C'est toi ? S'il te plaît ouvre.

Je voulais être seul mais je n'avais aucune envie de décevoir Hermione. Elle était trop gentille pour mériter ça. Je me levais doucement. J'avais décider de jouer le fait que je m'étais endormis. J'espère que mes pleurs ne se voyaient pas trop. Doucement je déverrouillais la porte que Zabini avait fermé en tirant sur le loquet. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de remettre un sort pour la verrouiller par magie.

A peine le loquet ouvert, une Hermione en furie me sauta dans les bras.

- Oh Harry ! Ron et moi, on t'a cherché dans tous le train. On a eu tellement peur que tu l'avais loupé…

- Herm' lâche le s'il te plaît, tu vois pas que tu l'étouffe ? Et puis je vais finir par être jaloux si tu continu…

- Pardon Ron, dit-elle en se détachant de moi, tandis que je murmurais un faible merci à mon meilleur ami.

- Harry, reprit Hermione, Depuis août on a plus aucunes nouvelles de toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui bien sûr ! J'étais pas mal occupé mais c'est un secret de famille alors si vous ne pouviez ne poser aucune question ça me faciliterai grandement la tâche.

- Oh bien sûr Harry. Tu sais nous aussi, on a des secrets de famille et il ne vaut mieux rien trahir. Je te comprend tout à fait.

- Merci, dis-je avec un véritable sourire, heureux que mon mensonge est aussi bien marché.

Enfin ce n'étais pas entièrement un mensonge. C'est vrai que c'est plus à cause du fait d'être gay et de me renfermer de plus en plus sur moi-même qui m'a fait les éviter. Mais l'antre m'a pris aussi pas mal de mon temps.

_Flash Back._

Après avoir fait le tour des trois premières salles, Guilty m'emmena dans une salle qui contenant des milliers et des milliers de livres. Je n'avais aucun mal à croire Guilty quand elle me dit le nom de la salle, la " Bibliothèque ". C'était exactement ça ! Elle rivalisait presque en taille avec la réserve de Poudlard !

Il y avait des étagères partout. Toutes remplies de livres ! J'imaginais Hermione ici ! Elle n'en sortirai plus jamais ! Heureusement qu'un serment m'empêchait de tout lui dévoiler. Ca valait beaucoup mieux pour elle, pour Ron et moi ! Elle pourrait mourir de vieillesse ici tellement il y aurait de bouquin qui l'intéresseraient…

Je m'autorisais à jeter un coup d'œil sur les bouquins. Ils étaient ranger par domaine. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : plantes, objets magiques, potions, créatures, histoires, etc. Si jamais Hermione séchait sur quelque chose, je suis quasiment certain de trouver la réponse ici !

Après avoir fait un rapide tour d'horizon, Guilty m'emmena dans une autre salle, une salle que j'avais déjà vu : la " Salle du Serment ". Au centre trônait le livre, et on décida de ne pas s'attarder ici puisque je la connaissais déjà. En la traversant, je sentis que les murs étaient traversé par un courant magique. Guilty me confia que l'antre m'aimait bien. D'après elle, elle n'avait pas réagi comme ça depuis des siècles. Depuis que mon je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois-arrière-grand-père la créa.

Tout en discutant comme ça, nous étions arrivés dans une salle, où se trouvaient des objets, plus chers, plus rares, plus beaux les uns que les autres ! Guilty me fit un sourire en voyant ma tête. C'est vrai que j'avais sûrement l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et cela me fit penser à la première fois que j'étais venu ici. Et je commença à rire.

- Guilty, c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un bel idiot quand j'ai la bouche ouverte ?

- Guilty est désolée, mais c'est la vérité, dit-elle en riant avec moi.

Après avoir rigoler pendant pas mal de temps, nous reprîmes notre souffle. Puis elle me raconta que cette salle s'appelait la " Salle du Trésor " et qu'elle y renfermait les armes, les objets en cristal ou en or, les coupes etc. Ici, s'étalaient les plus chers objets d'Angleterre et ils étaient vouaient à ne jamais en sortir. C'était fascinant…

C'est la tête encore abasourdie, que je suivais Guilty dans une autre pièce. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que les autres. A peine rentré, je ne vois que des armoires, plus ou moins grandes. Sur chacune d'elle, est inscrit un nom, les noms de mes ancêtres.

- Nous voici, dans la " Papeterie ". Ici, dans chaque armoire, marquée par le nom du propriétaire de ce qu'elle renferme, tu trouveras les lettres que tes ancêtres ont gardées, les parchemins, parfois même des dessins, qui avaient une certaine valeur pour eux. Si tu cherche quelque chose de précis, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Je connais assez bien cette salle. Elle est un peu comme la Bibliothèque pour moi !

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide ! Si 'j'ai bonne mémoire, on a encore 5 salles à visiter…

- C'est tout à fait exact ! Allez viens ! On va voir la suivante !

Elle me pris la main et m'emmena dans la salle suivante. Je la trouvais vraiment bizarre. Dans un coin se trouvait un meuble de cuisine, avec tous les élément nécessaire pour faire de bons plats. Dans un autres coins se trouvaient un canapé, ainsi qu'une table basse. Les murs étaient magiquement peint en jaune pâle, ce qui donnait à la pièce une allure de petit coin douillet où l'on a envie de se reposer.

D'ailleurs la pièce portait bien son nom. D'après Guilty, c'était la " Salle de Repos ". C'est là où l'on pouvait lire, cuisiner, dormir, etc. sans être déranger et ainsi se sentir bien. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'est dans cette salle que j'allais passé le plus clair du temps que je passais dans l'antre.

Après m'avoir expliquer la Salle de Repos, la petite elfe m'emmena vers la salle suivante. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle remplie de tout et n'importe quoi ! C'était impressionnant ! Il y avait de tout ! Des habits aux objets moldus plus bizarre les uns que les autres, en passant par les objets de Quidditch et les simples souvenirs de vacances, comme les bibelots qu'on trouvent dans les boutiques souvenirs.

Guilty m'expliqua que c'était le " Bric-à-brac ", et qu'ici on exposé tous les objets qui ne pouvaient pas être classé dans les autres salles. Je comprenais donc petit à petit la grande diversité des objets se trouvant ici. Je demandais à mon guide si je pouvais faire un rapide tour d'horizon et elle acquiesça.

Dès que je l'eut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'emmena dans un couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, j'avais l'impression que les murs autour de moi devenaient de plus en plus rosés. J'allais demandé Guilty pourquoi lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudain et se posa en face de moi. Elle me fit un sourire en coin qui ne me rassurait pas trop et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Maître Harry, la salle que nous allons traverser s'appelle la " Salle pour Adulte ". Dans cette salle sont regrouper tous les objets, photos, etc. qui sont interdit aux mineurs dans le monde moldu. Je n'aime pas trop que ceux de moins de 18 ans y aillent, mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher. J'espère simplement que tu ne seras pas trop choqué…

- Je ne pense pas, mais merci de me prévenir, répliquais-je.

Je regrettais bien vite mes paroles ! Il y avait ici bien plus de chose qu'il n'est possible d'imaginer. Nous n'étions que passer en coup de vent, mais j'en avais déjà vu bien plus qu'il ne fallait pour faire rougir une baleine de honte !

Mais je détournais bien vite le regard. L'antre le faisait vraiment exprès ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Juste à portée de regard, se trouvait une magnifique sculpture dans du marbre blanc. Enfin magnifique, car le travail était remarquable, pourtant la scène me donnait plutôt envie de fuir. Elle représentait deux hommes enlacer dans une nudité nullement cachée, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'imaginer ce qu'ils font !

Non, non, et non ! Je sortis plus rapidement de la pièce qu'une fusée d'un feu d'artifice quand elle s'élance dans le ciel. Guilty me rejoignit et me fait un petit sourire. Un petit sourire à double sens, je crois. Si je lisais bien dans ses yeux, je pouvais y voir de l'amusement, à cause de mes paroles avant d'entrer dans la salle et de mon comportement dans la salle, mais je pus aussi y déceler de l'inquiétude.

Je lui fit un bref sourire un peu forcé pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas si choqué que ça, même si ça n'étais pas entièrement vrai. Elle me souris en retour et m'emmena vers l'avant-dernière salle.

Celle-ci était remplie de porcelaine, de vaisselle, de vases, etc. C'était la " Salle des Porcelaines ". Guilty m'expliqua qu'ici, on entreposait tout ce qui était en porcelaine, logique… Elle me raconta aussi que c'est ici que se trouvaient les plus d'objets ayant appartenus aux madames Potter, des objets ramenés ici par leur mari pour se souvenir de leur bien-aimée.

Guilty était vraiment bavarde. Je me rendais compte qu'elle avait beaucoup vécu. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle m'emmena dans la dernière salle, la " Salle à Magie ". On y entreposer tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie, blanche bien sûr.

Je parcourais un peu toute la salle. Il y avait toute sorte de choses : les sorts inventés par les Potter, qui étaient regrouper dans une sorte de cahier, les baguettes de mes ancêtres, ou bien encore des capes, sûrement magiques. Je décidais de feuilleté un peu le livret des sorts inventés avait de partir.

Je me rappelais que mon père m'avait dit la première fois, que un de mes ancêtres, pendant un guerre avait inventé une formule pour une autre utilité de l'antre, une cachette. Je me demandais quelle était cette formule. Elle pourrait servir un jour, qui sait…

Je demandais Guilty et elle feuilleta le livret avec un sourire. Elle me trouva rapidement la formule, et j'essayais tant bien que mal à la mémoriser. " J'invoque la Salle Doublement Cachée, afin que ma famille, mes amis et ceux que j'aime soit protéger, une juste et noble cause qui mérite d'être acceptée, sans que les ténèbres ne puissent y pénétrer ".

Dès que je fus assez sûr de savoir la formule, après plus d'une heure d'acharnement, je me décidé à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Guilty dans la " Grande Salle ". Je la remerciais de sa visite guidée, et lui fit un bref signe de main tandis que je disparaissais dans l'escalier me menant vers la sortie.

_Fin du Flash Back._

J'y étais revenu plusieurs fois après cela, et j'avais appris de plus en plus de chose, sur ma famille, mon passé ou la magie en elle-même. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais remis les pied, ni dans la " Salle Obscure ", ni dans la " Salle pour adulte ". J'ai les hormones qui travaillent mais pas à ce point…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, notre compartiment était calme. Aucun de nous trois n'a prononcé un mot. Moi j'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs tandis que Ron avait décidé de faire une petite sieste avant de reprendre les cours.

Hermione lui tenait la main et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir. Je crois que ces deux là se sont réellement rapproché cet été. J'en suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Pourtant un détail me chiffonne. Ron et moi on est semblable, il n'y a aucune différence, pourtant pourquoi est-ce que lui arrive à aimer les filles et pas moi ?

Tout en réfléchissant à cette question je revêtis ma robe de sorcier avant d'arriver à la gare. Puis je me décidais à réveiller les deux tourtereaux pour que eux aussi puissent s'habiller. Après un bref merci, ils revêtirent leurs robes à leur tour.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit les crissement de freinage du train. Poudlard nous voici… Mes deux amis et moi rassemblèrent nos bagages dans le compartiment et les laissèrent ainsi pour nous précipiter vers la sortie. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le quai, des centaines d'élèves essayaient de se frayer un passage jusqu'au calèches ou jusqu'à Hagrid, le demi-géant qui appelait les premières années.

Je le saluer avec un grand sourire, un peu forcé je dois dire, et suivis Ron et Mione jusqu'aux calèches. Nous entrâmes dans un calèche vide et nous attendîmes le départ. Juste au moment ou celui-ci allait avoir lieu, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon. Un garçon que je connaissait trop bien. Et qui me rejetait depuis deux semaines maintenant. Un garçon aux yeux couleurs chocolat comme mon père et aux cheveux auburns comme ma mère. Un garçon qui n'est autre que mon cher petit frère…


	5. Seul face à ma peine,

Coucou !

Je m'excuse du très très très long retard. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre à écrire, mais voilà c'est fait. C'est un chapitre assez court, mais je pense qu'il contient certaines réponses à vos interrogations, mais également quelques nouveaux événements qui vous étonnerons.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerais de mon long silence et que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture

Bises

Chapitre 5 : Seul face à ma peine, seul face à ma douleur, seuls face à leur chagrin.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un court instant. Mes yeux verts émeraude rencontrèrent ses yeux chocolat. Et là, ce fut le choc. Ses yeux qui exprimaient il y a, à peine une seconde, de l'indifférence voire un brin de tristesse, me lancèrent immédiatement des éclairs. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Je ne puis réprimer un frisson en entendant la porte de la calèche claquer, nous laissant tous les trois seuls.

Je sentis le regard interrogateur de mes deux meilleurs amis sur moi. C'est vrai qu'avant cet été, nous nous étions toujours bien entendus John et moi. On se disputait quelques fois mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, essayait de trouver la réponse à son interrogation dans mon regard. Mais je ferma les yeux, me renfermant sur moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas tout leur raconter, ils ne comprendraient pas et alors je les perdrais également…

Je suis seul, seul face à ma peine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Il faisait nuit. Mais pas une de ces belles nuits d'été, nuit calme et reposante, où il est agréable de s'allonger et de regarder les étoiles. Une nuit noire, froide et glaciale… Une nuit de cauchemar, où l'on a du mal à s'endormir… Une nuit de terreur, où des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur votre front, attendant dans l'obscurité terrifiante, le moment où l'on vous trouvera._

_Allongé dans l'obscurité, j'attendais. J'essayais d'identifier mon environnement. La nuit, l'obscurité, l'humidité, la pierre grise et froide,… J'essayais également de me souvenir. Ma chambre, mon père, un mariage, un mensonge, punition, torture… Un frisson me parcourut. Etait-ce le froid ou la peur ? Je ne sais pas… Pourtant ce que je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis ici, et ce n'est pas joyeux…_

Flash Back

_Tout allait bien. Dans 13 jours, c'était la rentrée, j'allais donc reprendre mon masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, les yeux clos, savourant la douce chaleur d'été, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je marmonnais un léger « Entrez » et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvris, laissant mon père, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, dans l'embrasure. Cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_Dès qu'il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et qu'il mit sa main sur mon épaule, je sus qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Mon père ne faisait jamais ça, d'habitude ! Sa voix était neutre quand il m'annonça la nouvelle. Pourtant je sais qu'il souriait, qu'il était heureux. Tandis que pour moi, l'enfer s'ouvrait sous mes pieds._

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Seules deux pensées flottaient distinctement : _Il était hors de question que j'épouse Parkinson ! Il me fallait une excuse !

_Je ne peux pas Père ! Je… je…_

_Tu l'épouseras quoi qu'il arrive ! Suis-je bien clair ?_

_Non Père ! C'est impossible ! Je… je…_

_Tu quoi ?_

_Je suis gay !_

C'était sorti tout seul. Parkinson étant une fille, si je disais que j'aimais les garçons peut-être que ça allait marcher…Grosse naïveté de ma part. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire…

Je vis mon père changer d'expressions en un temps record : son petit sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la surprise qui fut très vite remplacée par la colère. Ces yeux me lancèrent des éclairs mais quand il parla, sa voix était neutre, un don de la famille…

Tu es vraiment gay ?

Je répondis par un léger hochement de tête. Il a beau être mon père, en ce moment il me terrifiait.

Très bien. Dans un premier temps, tu seras donc punis, jusqu'au premier septembre. Dans un second temps, tu feras ta dernière année scolaire, comme prévu…

Son petit sourire était revenu… Je frissonna, la peur s'insinuant dans mes veines. Que pouvait-il encore bien me réserver ?

Dans un troisième et dernier temps, tu épouseras cette chère Pansy et tu nous donneras un beau et adorable petit fils, à ta mère et à moi. Je pense que tu seras assez punis pour avoir eu l'audace d'aimer les hommes…

Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. En sortant mon père claqua la porte et je me recroquevilla sur moi-même. Pourquoi ai-je inventé un mensonge pareil ? J'aurai éviter la punition… Quel idiot !

Fin du Flash Back

_Mon père est revenu une heure après ça et il m'a traîné de force ici. Je ne voulais pas et j'essayais de me dégager. Mais rien à faire… Je me suis même pris quelques coups pour la peine. _

_Depuis, j'ai le droit à une heure voire une heure et demi dans la salle de torture. Mon père se défoule sur moi. Tout y passe… Ecartèlement, fouet, coups… Un jour, je suis rentré tellement épuisé que j'ai fait une chose qu'on m'avait depuis tout petit interdit de faire : pleurer._

_Je me recroquevilla sur moi même et les larmes se mirent à couler. Ce fut un flot interminable. Je ne sais pas pendant combien d'heure j'ai pleuré. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que mon père est redescendu me voir ce soir là. Dès qu'il m'a vu comme ça, une rage folle s'est emparé de lui et j'ai eu le droit de retourner dans cette salle maudite pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis tombé inconscient sous la force des coups._

Dans ce cachot, dans le sous-sol de ma demeure, j'étais seul, seul face à ma douleur… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je frissonnais en racontant tout ceci à Blaise dans un coin reculé du quai de la voie 93/4. Il m'écoutait en silence et quand mon récit fut fini, il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera une solution. Même si on doit en parler à Dumbledore…

Non, je…

Draco, écoute… Si on ne trouve pas d'autre solution, il faudra aller le voir. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'essayerai pas de te sortir de là sans son aide… De plus chaque problème à sa solution ! avait-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Merci.

Allez ! On est ami, non ? Viens, le train va partir, il faut qu'on y aille.

On monta tous les deux dans le Poudlard Express avec nos bagages. C'est maintenant que commence la marathon ! Trouver un compartiment vide. Blaise marchait devant moi et jetait un coup d'œil dans chaque compartiment.

Soudain Blaise stoppa net. Je le vis légèrement rougir puis il me fit signe qu'il arrivait bientôt. Je me nota dans ma tête qu'il fallait que j'éclaircisse tout ça. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais chercher un compartiment vide.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je ne vis personne dans un compartiment. Chouette, enfin ! Mais quand j'actionnais la poignée, rien ne se passait ! La porte était fermée ! Chose curieuse… Je toquais, peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu… Pas de réponse. Je toquais une seconde fois. Toujours rien… Je commençais à m'énerver… Mais bon, chaque problème à sa solution, avait dit Blaise il y a peu… Je saisi ma baguette et lança un « Alohomora » sur la porte. Un léger déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je ne pensais pas le voir là ! Potter ! Recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur la banquette du compartiment. Les yeux bouffis. Choqué et effrayé de me voir. En un instant, je me revoyais, moi, dans le cachot… La même posture, la même tête. En croisant ses yeux, j'y vis de la tristesse, de la douleur, mais également de la peur… Comme moi…

ET alors l'impensable se produisit… Malgré ma mâchoire serrée, une unique larme coula… Et je crois que sans l'intervention de Blaise, j'aurai éclaté en sanglot, devant mon pire ennemi… Pathétique, tout ça… Blaise s'excusa et referma la porte.

Draco ? Tu viens ?

Mmh…

Il y a de la place dans le compartiment d'une amie, j'espère juste que ça ne te dérange pas…

OK

Tu me raconteras tout ce soir.

D'accord… Merci

Je t'en prie !

Durant tout le trajet, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Si Blaise ne m'avait pas tiré dehors, je crois que je serais resté dans le train pour ne plus jamais redescendre. En sortant, je vis le frangin de Potter. Il claquait furieusement la porte d'une calèche. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air chez la famille Potter on dirait…

Je suis du regard le garçon. On dirait qu'il tremble. De froid ? De tristesse ? De rage ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Il se dirigea vers une autre calèche quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna en sursautant. Devant lui se tenait un Serpentard de 7ème année. Après quelques signe de têtes, tous les deux contournèrent la calèche et s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité des ruelles de Pré-au-Lard.

Tout cela paraissait louche. Vraiment très louche…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le banquet de répartition était passé. Serpentard avez gagner deux nouveaux élèves. Mais à part ça, rien de bien extraordinaire. Ah si ! Un petit mot qui m'est parvenu durant le repas. J'aurai reconnu son écriture entre mille !

Rendez-vous après le repas, tour d'Astronomie ! 

Vivement que le repas finisse ! Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas bon, mais j'étais vraiment impatient de la retrouver.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et je suivais le flot d'élève jusqu'à ma salle commune pour avoir le mot de passe. A peine rentré, je profitais de la foule pour ressortir discrètement. Je me faufilais alors doucement jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie.

En chemin, je repensais à tout. La journée a vraiment était riche en émotion. Tout d'abord Draco… Je le plains, il a vraiment un père détestable ! Le marier à cette pimbêche ! Tout ça pour la dignité des Sangs Purs ! N'importe quoi !

Ensuite, il y a Potter. Ca m'a fait tout drôle de le voir comme ça. Et Draco qui a failli pleurer devant lui. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Déjà un Draco indifférent devant un Potter en larme ça fait vachement bizarre, mais un Draco qui pleure devant un Potter en larme, c'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers ou quoi !

Il faut vraiment que je tire tout ça au clair avec Draco ! Et le plus vite sera le mieux !

Tout en réfléchissant ainsi, mes pas m'avaient guidaient tout seul vers la tour d'Astronomie. Je gravis les marches et poussa la porte. Elle était là, vêtue de son uniforme où l'on pouvait voir broder l'emblème Rouge et Or, assise dans un coin, éclairée par la Lune. Elle était magnifique…

Ca avait été vraiment dur d'être dans le même compartiment qu'elle dans le train, sans pouvoir la toucher, ni même lui sourire. Heureusement que Draco était dans ses pensées, je pense que s'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait fait tout un foin.

En me voyant, elle me fis un magnifique sourire qui m'alla droit au cœur. Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et on s'embrassa longuement. Deux mois sans la voir, ça avait était trop long ! Elle m'avait manqué, et l'avoir près de moi était un bonheur inimaginable. Je décidais de laisser mes interrogations à plus tard et de savourer ce moment magique…

Ne plus réfléchir, ne plus penser, ne plus se souvenir de ces deux âmes seules, seules face à leur chagrin.


End file.
